The Fates Like To Have Fun Too
by reb
Summary: Usagi gets stuck on a weekend long date with Mamoru, but are the fates having a field day with their date?
1. Default Chapter

  
The Fates Like To Have Fun Too-Chapter 1   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Oh wait Ami" Usagi and her friend Ami were walking to school. Casually for once. It was spring time so the cherry blossoms would be blossoming soon. Plus the sun was out and the temperature was rising though Usagi was still in long-sleeves.   
  
"What is it Usagi?" asked the blue haired girl to the blonde next to her.   
  
"It's Thursday right."   
  
"Yeah, so."   
  
"I was thinking it was," Usagi said drifting off to her own thoughts seeming happy for some reason. This was very unlike her.   
  
"You look happy Usagi."Ami said stating the obvious, but rather curious because they were on their way to school and it wasn't Friday it was Thursday. Plus lots of home work was due today including two book reports. Then a thought hit her. "Are you going to ask a guy to the school dance Saturday?" Although you would never think but Ami was always interested in her friends love lives.   
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no." Usagi laughed realizing she had made a joke. Ami stuck her tongue out at her.   
  
"Can I help it if I'm the senshi of water?" She retorted.   
  
"No, but it was funny."Usagi replied trying to act innocent. While doing her best to hold back the giggles.   
  
"You're getting off track Usagi! I want to know what is so great that it is Thursday?!?!"Ami said barely being able to keep the excitement of wanting to know out of her voice.   
  
"I didn't realize how much you were interested with every detail of our lives Ami. Anyways it's juat that every Thursday I go to a fortune teller and get a fortune." Usagi chirped. Apparently this was something Usagi found exciting. She continued on content with her answer and wanting to get to the fortune teller's which was only a block away now. Once Usagi had walked about ten feet she realized that Ami was back where she had told her that on Thursdays she went to a fortune teller. Ami was staring forward with a blank expression on her face. Usagi scurried back to where Ami was standing.   
  
"A fortune teller!?!?" burst Ami nearly shouting at the top of her lungs and almost giving Usagi a heart-attack. "You got all happy because you are going to see a fortune teller?!"   
  
"What did you expect to hear? That I was going to make out with Tuxedo Mask?" said Usagi sarcasm dripping from her voice.   
  
"YES!!!" Usagi's eyes nearly bulged from the comment. She had never seen this side of Ami before. She wasn't sure if she should be scared to death or amazed at this different side no one would think was in her. The thought instantly vanished when she saw the fortune teller's table.   
  
"We're here!" Usagi said getting all excited again.   
  
"Oh gosh!" Ami mumbled to herself.   
  
"Ami, did you say something?" Usagi asked turning around from where she was getting her fortune.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" Ami said putting her hand behind her head and laughing. "Ready to go Usagi?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"So what does it say?" questioned Ami trying her hardest to pretend to be interested although she really didn't care in the least degree. She just wanted to make some sort of conversation that Usagi would understand.   
  
"It says..." said Usagi slowly thinking she was keeping Ami in suspense. "The Fates Like To Have Fun Too."   
  
"Do you know who the Fates are Usagi?" Ami said seriously hoping that she would say yes but expecting a no and then she would have to explain what they were and how they affect the fortune, how boring. Ami never liked having to explain things to here friends but she never wanted them to be clueless.   
  
"Yes!" replied Usagi in her I'm not that dumb voice. Ami was about to faint but she heard a gasp behind them and wondered who it could be.   
  
"Mamoru!?!?!?!" at hearing Usagi's yelp Ami whirled around to see Mamoru staring forward incredulously and Usagi a little surprised to see Mamoru there. Ami noticed Mamoru's lips were moving slightly, she took a step towards him.   
  
"Odango knows something." Ami could barely make out Mamoru's expressionless whisper. She almost laughed. Usagi saw the opportunity to get Mamoru back for all the times he teased her. An evil little smirk appeared on her face and she looked Mamoru square in the face.   
  
"Yes Mamoru I do know something and I've passed my last three quizzes." she didn't include the fact that they were all C's but if she didn't tell him he didn't know. Mamoru collapsed to the ground and started twitching. Just the affect she wanted. Ami figured that Mamoru was just playing Usagi. Oh well they were cute when they fought.   
  
"Come Ami lets not be late for school, he'll soon get over the fact that I'm becoming smart" and with that the two friends strode off to school, Usagi leaning on Ami's shoulder for support because she was laughing so hard and leaving poor Mamoru to recover by himself.   
  
Later at the Crown Fruit Parlor....   
  
"Any of you got a date to your school dance?" Minako questioned Usagi, Ami and Makoto eagerly as she looked up from her fruit smoothie. She was hoping to get an answer in the affirmative so she could go into more questioning about him, what he looks like, just how hot is he, and did he have a twin brother that needed a date and would want to take her.   
  
"No" her only reply and given to her simultaneously. That was harsh! At this rate her choices for Friday and Saturday night would be: help Raye clean the temple and study, go to the dance stag, stay home and hang out with Artemis who probably was going to do something with Luna. How fun! There was one last hope.   
  
"Anybody going to participate in the auction tonight?" Minako was talking about Juban Junior High School's fund raiser. Girls could "auction" themselves off to the highest bidder. Whoever that lucky guy is gets to have the girl hang out with him all Friday(except during classes) and Saturday. Then they will go to the dance together. A little risk but a lot of fun! Ami and Makoto's no were out of their mouths as soon as Minako's sentence was complete. Usagi didn't answer.   
  
"Usagi did you hear my question?" Minako was starting to get impatient. Usagi shook her head yes.   
  
"Then answer me girl!!" Minako nearly shouted.   
  
"Yes." simple and quite but that was all Minako needed to get going.   
  
"REALLY!" came Minako's reply. She was getting really excited. "Oh! This will be so fun! I've got to come and watch. I bet you will be a total knock out. All the guys will bid and the one who will actually get you will be total cute and kind and hot and a great dancer you will have a total blast! And I know because I'm the Goddess of Love! I bet you will get the highest bid"   
  
"Enough with the fortune telling," Ami mumbled though everyone ignored her. Makoto was flipping through her wallet.   
  
"Minako I bet you $25 that Usagi won't get the highest bid." Minako shut her eyes making sure that she had enough money.   
  
"Agreed." Minako said shaking Makoto's hand.   
  
"I don't care if I'm the highest bid or not." Usagi said thoughtfully, "I just don't want to get stuck with some jerk like Melvin."   
  
"I would think that Molly would go with Melvin," Ami said looking up from the book she was reading, this time the girls listened to what she said.   
  
"You're right Ami! I remember Molly saying that she was going to go with Melvin." Usagi said getting more excited. "Maybe I won't get stuck with a jerk after all!"   
  
Later behind stage at the auction.............   
  
"Going.... going........ GONE to the student in the orange shirt!" Usagi heard the auctioneer "sell" off some fellow student she wasn't sure which one though. There she was just sitting behind the certain trying her best to keep her nerves under control. She literally thought that she was going to have a nervous break down and they would drag her down to the funny farm.   
  
'Stay clam Usagi, Minako's right she's always right, well take that back she's right most of the time! I'll have a great time and there is nothing to worry about. Yeah right there are tons of things to worry about what if no one bids on me what if I do get stuck with a total jerk!' Usagi broke out of her thoughts when a woman came up to her and mouthed 'you're next.' Usagi's whole body tensed up and shivers ran up her spine when she heard (AN: yes I know she didn't "hear" them, but hey? I'm not a perfect writer so =þ) those words 'you're next.' She got up and walked over to where she would go onto stage.   
  
"And next we have Usagi Tsukino," hearing that cue Usagi walked onto stage without falling. She was so proud. "We'll start the bidding with $25."   
  
"All you really hot boys she's your gal!" Minako shouted out before any guy could start bidding everyone there burst out laughing.   
  
"Hey no cheating!"Makoto shot out.   
  
"I'm not cheating. I'm just showing support."   
  
"Like I believe you." Makoto said sarcastically.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!"Ami yelled getting everyone's attention. "Would you two just let the guys bid, for goodness sake." Apparently the guys believed what Minako had said and started bidding Usagi was amazed on how many guys would pay money to go to a dance with her. Within no time the guys were in the 70's. Wow.   
  
"100." every girl gasped when they realized who it was. It was the most popular guy in school! He was the last person she would want to go to the dance with him mainly because he was popular. Including the fact that none of them think very highly of Sailor Moon which of course she was, plus they have a snobbish attitude which she didn't like. Though she could go one in mind about how she didn't like popular people for two to three more minutes she didn't.   
  
"You go girl! The highest bid on a girl so far. I knew it! Ha! Pay up Makoto!" there went Minako again. Usagi wondered if they would ever stop.   
  
"The auction isn't over yet so ha!" Makoto replied back just as loud.   
  
"There are only two left after Usagi though. So there isn't much of a chance of winning Makoto." Ami said rather quietly but everyone here because they were wondering what the heck was going on between these two.   
  
"Ohhh! Be quite Ami!" Makoto didn't want it to sound like she was going to lose $25 of her hard earned cash. Although she hated to admit it she was pretty sure she would lose.   
  
"Face it Makoto you're gonna lose!" Minako yelled out trying to rub in the fact that she will most likely be the one who has more money next time they go to the mall.   
  
"105." Heads turned to see who dare out bid the most popular guy in school. Usagi didn't have to turn her head she knew who it was just by hearing it. The poor girl. She looked in the direction to confirm her suspicion. She was confirmed. It was the one and only jerk. Mamoru. Usagi could feel the color drain from her face.   
  
"Going......going........GONE to the man in the olive green jacket!" Everyone was still amazed at the price he paid for her and assumed that theywould have a wonderful time together. And that Usagi would be totally spoiled.   
  
'NO!' Usagi screamed in here head. 'What have I done wrong to deserve this? What? What I ask???' she had a clam poker face on during her little frustration explosion. Then she walked over to were he was "paying" for her to bite his head off.   
  
"Hi Odango." Mamoru was in a cheery mood that made it all the more terrible.   
  
"My name is Usagi. Ok. Maybe I should spell it out for you. U-s-a-g-i! Usagi not Odango, Usagi." trying not to shout but you could definitively hear a tint of annoyance in her voice.   
  
"Fine Usagi, but I like Odango better." then with a hint of innocence in his voice he added "you look mad at me Odango. What have I done to make you mad at me?"   
  
"Do you really want to know? Well first off you bid on me and won, then you continue to call me Odango when you know I hate it, and I'm going to spend from Friday after school to when the dance gets over! That's why!" Mamoru acted like he was thinking something over. Then he smiled.   
  
"Cool. That's a plus since I mainly bid because you looked like you totally hated the previous bidder." Mamoru said quit happy.   
  
"So! I may have hated him, but not as much as I hate you! At least he doesn't call me Odango." major disappointment appeared on Mamoru's face as she said that. 'I guess that was a little harsh, but I mean it is true.' Usagi thought to herself. "Well,...it wouldn't be that bad if you didn't tease me as much as you normally do. Ok?" 'Please let me not have hurt his feelings, goodness I didn't even know he had any after the way he has treated me' Usagi begged in her mind.   
  
"Fine I won't tease you as much, for a second there I thought that I had done the wrong thing." Mamoru said relieved. Mamoru looked at Usagi, she looked terrified. She seemed to act as if he was about to pull a gun on her and shoot her.   
  
"Something wrong Odango?" Mamoru knew something was wrong, girls don't just look at you like you are an axe murder just for fun. Besides he didn't want to sound like a jerk, because she already thought he was one.   
  
"Yes! Are you blind man? The jerk of the world is being...." Usagi was at a loss of words. She started waving her hands in small circles searching for the word she wanted.   
  
"Normal, nice, kind, wonderful, hot, sexy. Any of those the word you wanted?" Usagi stopped waving her hands and starred at Mamoru with the 'you're no help' sort of look.   
  
"Normal would have fitted, but I was wrong you are still the jerk of the world." Usagi sassed at him. Then she tossed up her hands in the air and started to walk away.   
  
"Hey where are you going Usagi? I "paid" for you and it was all your choice to auction yourself you know!" Mamoru said. He was starting to get a little ticked off. He had tried to be nicer than normal, but NO she was still going to be a crab. 'Dang it. How's my real reason to bid on her work if she doesn't cooperate?' Mamoru had caught up to Usagi by then.   
  
"I don't have to do anything with you till after school tomorrow." Usagi said turning her head away from Mamoru. "And I'm not some toy you just bought at the store I'm a real human being."   
  
"Okay then, but I'm going to pick you up from school. Are you planning on getting detention?" he wasn't about to let her get away.   
  
"You think I plan ahead about getting detention don't you? News-flash Mr. Straight A college student I don't schedule detention ahead of time." tears started appearing and she wiped them away with her sleeve.   
  
"I won't try to get detention tomorrow. Good bye Mamoru." and with that Usagi left the school. Mamoru walked over to the wall and leaned against it extremely frustrated with himself.   
  
"I'm sorry Usagi."he whispered.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I'm done with chapter 1! Yeah!!! I need comments so bad. Please email me!!! I beg of you please email me! I have no clue when Chapter 2 will be out. I hope soon. The more email the sooner. ^.~   
Standard Disclaimer Apply (although I wish that I owned everything)


	2. The Fates Like To Have Fun Too

  
The Fates Like to Have Fun Too-2/?   
by: Tamiko   
E-mail: v-babe852@juno.com   
Web page: http://chibiusaplayground.tripod.com/   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
The school bell ringing pulled Usagi out of her day dream. What could be better than thinking of Tuxedo Mask? Well maybe Tuxedo Mask beating up Mamoru. That would be a sight to see!   
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell mom that I would be spending all day with Mamoru. Oops! I mean a friend. Dad would kill me if he knew that I was spending all day with a guy." Usagi thought aloud. She made a mad dash to the nearest pay phone. Everyone she passed thought she looked like she was possessed. Usagi was relieved to see that no one was using it. She picked up the phone and dialed her home.   
  
"Come on mom. Pick up the phone." Usagi said tapping her foot up and down.   
  
"Hello. Tsukino residence."   
  
"Hi mom this is Usagi." 'thank goodness she's home. Who knows what I would have done if she wasn't.'   
  
"Hi Usagi. What are you calling home for?" She sounded a little confused and worried.   
  
"Don't worry Mom, there is nothing wrong it's just that I forgot to tell you that I'm go be spending this afternoon with a friend of mine" Usagi half lied. She didn't like lying but for her sake and Mamoru's if was worth it, maybe not Mamoru's but if her dad knew she would be alone with a guy older than her who knows what could happen.   
  
"Ok Usagi, but don't be out past 10:00 or you can't do anything on Saturday," Ikuko threatened. Usagi gulped she was one to know that the threats weren't idle ones.   
  
"Don't mom I'll be home by them. Bye!"   
  
"Bye Dear." Usagi hung up. 'This might be easier than I thought.' she thought to herself and ran off so that Mamoru wouldn't have to wait very long for her.   
  
outside Juuban Middle School.....   
  
  
  
'Where is she? School has been out for twenty minutes and she isn't out here.' Mamoru shook his head somewhat violently trying to get all of the thoughts of doubt out of his head.   
  
"Mamoru!" Mamoru turned his head to the direction Usagi was calling his name. She was running towards him.   
  
"Sorry I'm a little late." Usagi called out as soon as she was close enough to speak with out having to yell. "I forgot to tell my mom that I wouldn't be coming home right after school so I had to call her." She continued on, slightly gasping for breath.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't wait long" Mamoru lied 'Ok so I came a half hour early, but she doesn't need to know that.' Mamoru motioned to the passenger side of his red convertible.(AN: I Don't know if he really has one but he does now.)   
  
"Hop in." Usagi walked over and stood in front of the passengers door. Mamoru looked at Usagi strangely when she didn't open the door and get in the car.   
  
"Is something wrong Usagi?" Mamoru questioned.   
  
"There's nothing wrong." was her reply. Usagi just continued to stand where she was, making no hint of moving. After a few minutes Mamoru finally got up and walked around the car. Usagi started to smile as he opened her door. 'Ha ha! I knew he would open the door for me if I just waited long enough. 'Usagi thought to herself.   
  
"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Mamoru asked. Usagi face faulted. (AN: don't ask me how she can do this in car 'cause I don't know)   
  
"You were the one who got me! That means that you get the responsibility of planning the 'date'!" Usagi exclaimed.   
  
"Seesh! You don't need to bite my head off. I was just wondering if there was any certain place you would like to go."   
  
"Well now that you put it that way..." Usagi started formulating mean plans in her head. "We should go to the mall so that I can get I new dress for the dance. Then I want to go to the park because the ducks at the pond there should be having their babies soon. Well that's all I can think of now so lets head down to the mall."   
  
"Ok, lets go then." was all that he could reply. He had heard from Motoki how long it took when girls went shopping. Then there was the dreaded question 'Does this make me look fat?' You say no they say your lying, you say yes they slap you.   
  
The short car ride to the mall was driven in silence. Mamoru dreading every second of it. Usagi on the other hand had a evil smirk on her face trying to think of any other possible way to make Mamoru wish he hadn't been mean to her. Once they had finally found a parking spot they entered into the mall.   
  
"Which store do you want to go to?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"Oh I think that I want to go to A+A" Usagi stated as if it were no big deal. Mamoru's eyes bulged at the name of the store. (AN: and a certain beta-reader's eyes join his in bulging)   
  
"You mean Ane (AN: pronounced Anna) and Anders (AN: the name has nothing to do with Ann and Alan) isn't that a *very* expensive store?" Mamoru bearably choked out still beingin major shock that Usagi would want to go there.   
  
"You think that I don't have enough money don't you." Usagi retorted.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi's snap back at him had him in surprise including the fact that she had read his thoughts perfectly.   
  
"Just because I spend a lot of my money at the arcade doesn't mean that I don't save any!" and with that Usagi stormed of in the direction of A+A leaving Mamoru standing right where he was. As Usagi was about to turn a corner a man in all black bumped into her sending them both to the ground. Not even bothering to help her up the man got up and ran.   
  
"Stop that man!" a woman shouted as she neared the corner that Usagi was still sitting at. "He's a thief!" hearing this Mamoru made a mad dash after the thief.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Muahahahaha! I'm done! At least I got something done during my day home sick. *looks over at homework* hee hee ^.^ Do you like it? I'm having so much fun being mean to Usa and Mamo! Oh yes, Ane and Anders isn't a real store. At least I don't think it is. ^.^; I know that it is short but that was the perfect ending don't you think? Anyhoos FEEDBACK!!!!!! FEEDBACK!!!!! FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!


End file.
